1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is generally directed to enhancing security in an area or location, by determining whether a person in the area without personal authorization is accompanied by an authorized person. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method of the above type wherein an RFID device, such as an RFID badge or tag, is used to determine whether a person is authorized to be in the area. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a method of the above type wherein one or more parameters, included in a set of motion and positional parameters, may be used to determine whether a person without personal authorization is being accompanied by an authorized person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is an automatic identification method wherein data is selectively stored and remotely retrieved, by using devices that are variously known as RFID tags, badges or transponders. Due to their characteristics and capabilities, RFID devices are increasingly being used in security badges and the like, to confirm that persons using the badges are authorized to be in particular areas, locations or facilities to which access is limited. Confirmation can be readily carried out, simply by scanning RFID badges with an RFID reader, and then analyzing the identification information that is retrieved thereby. RFID badges can be used for a wide range of applications wherein access to enclosed facilities is limited to authorized persons, including both government and business related facilities.
In some facilities of the above type, guests, visitors or other persons who are normally unauthorized may be allowed to enter a restricted area, provided that they are accompanied by an authorized employee or the like. One example of such a facility would be the surgical area of a hospital. If someone is discovered in this area who does not have an RFID badge himself, and is not in close proximity to another person who does have a proper RFID badge, showing such person to be an authorized employee, then action of some sort must be taken right away.
Another example of facilities of the above type pertains to a business such as a jewelry store or an electronics retailer. When a customer enters certain high value merchandise or shoplifter prone areas in business establishments of these types, the retailer may require the customer to be accompanied by an employee at all times. Once again, if a customer is found to be in a sensitive area without an accompanying employee, immediate action must be taken.
In situations of the types described above, it would be very beneficial to provide a mechanism for very quickly detecting the presence of a person in a secure area who is not properly accompanied, and who is otherwise not authorized to be in the area, so that appropriate corrective action can be taken.